Tobias' Darkrai (PT)
Darkrai is a Pokémon that is owned by Tobias. It is his third revealed Pokémon. Pokémon Tales: Wyatt In Nightmare of Dreams, Darkrai lived in Alamos Town, plaguing people with its Bad Dreams ability. Wyatt and his Gible are affected, and he later tracks Darkrai down. Darkrai puts Gible to sleep again, and battles against Crabrawler. Nando's Kricketune puts Darkrai to sleep, where it is revealed it is affected by its own Bad Dreams ability. In Hunting the Nightmare, Nando's Swablu used Uproar to wake Darkrai up. Hunter J has appeared to capture it as it flees. Alice and Tonio chase after it, eventually being defeated by bounty hunters. Darkrai comes to their aid, and engages in battle with Hunter J's Salamence. However, Salamence targets Alice, Darkrai taking the attack. It is then petrified and taken away. In Crowning the Savior, a petrified Darkrai is stored in a warehouse for the Kodai Network to be sent to Lawrence. Tobias appears and finds it, freeing it from captivity. Darkrai is initially hostile to Tobias, firing Dark Void. Tobias use Vigoroth to resist the attack, then talks Darkrai down on how they are both solitary and misunderstood. Goone's 5 Ninjask attack, Tobias defending Darkrai. Darkrai decides to trust Tobias and defeats the Ninjask. Tobias welcomes it to the team as Darkrai helps them bust out of the warehouse. In Rise of the Nightmare King, Darkrai defeats Gardenia's Roserade with Ice Beam, earning Tobias the Forest Badge. As they travel Mt. Coronet, they are attacked by Kay and her Viserion, who thinks that Tobias stole Darkrai. Darkrai subdues Viserion, before noticing an attack from the air. Toibas and Darkrai search for the one attacking them, encountering a horde of Skarmory and Metang. Darkrai puts them all to sleep and then engages in battle with Hunter J's Salamence again. This time, Darkrai overpowers it with Tobias' help, able to put Salamence to sleep and freeze it over as they fall off the mountain. In From Bad Dreams to Living Nightmare, Darkrai battles against Will's Unown in the Dream World. Unown is able to harness the Dream World's power, being a match to Darkrai. Darkrai puts it to sleep with Dark Void, and it suffers from nightmares from Bad Dreams. This causes a cataclysmic chain of events that effects the Unown that keep the dimension intact. Darkrai is trapped for a bit, and defeats Will's Unown when freed. In Situation at Stark Mountain!, Darkrai battles Palmer's Dragonite and defeats it. They later travel to Stark Mountain, as Darkrai helps Tobias ward off Team Galactic. Upon traveling through the mountain, they engage in battle with Heatran controlled by Charon. They engage in an intense battle, Heatran being injured after the Magma Stone is destroyed. Tobias throws a Pokéball, but Heatran breaks out. Darkrai uses its new Dream Eater to defeat and allow Tobias to capture it. In Vs. Claydol, Darkrai is chosen for the preliminaries of the Lily of the Valley Conference. It is revealed he is kept in a Luxury Ball. It battles Narissa's Ditto which transforms into Darkrai. Darkrai defeats Ditto easily. In Vs. Kidd, Darkrai is used to battle Kay. It fights Viserion the Noivern first, it landing a Laser Focus/Draco Meteor combo. Despite the heavy hit, Darkrai comes out and defeats Viserion with an Ice Beam. It then battles Rhaegal the Druddigon, which quickly overpowers it and blasts it with a point blank Draco Meteor. This attack brings Darkrai the closest to defeat that it's experienced, but managed to use a Dark Void/Dream Eater combo to win. It finally battled Drogon the Hydreigon, the two clashing extensively. Drogon hits Darkrai with yet another Draco Meteor, but Darkrai puts it to sleep and emerges victorious. In Vs. Darkrai, Darkrai is Tobias' first choice for the battle against Ian. It battles Piplup first. It puts it to sleep, then battles him while Piplup uses Sleep Talk. Darkrai defeats him with a Dark Void attack. It then battles Mr. Mime, who uses Dazzling Gleam to harm it then Misty Terrain to block Dark Void. Mr. Mime is swapped out for Heracross. Heracross gets in close and pounds on Darkrai, it struggling to keep its distance to attack. When the Misty Terrain fades, Darkrai wins with a Dark Void/Dream Eater combo. Mr. Mime comes out again, using Misty Terrain again but this time setting up for Baton Pass. Blaziken is Baton Passed in, battling at close range until the Misty Terrain ended. Darkrai fired Dark Void, which Blaziken reflected with Mirror Move, despite the move failing. Darkrai is defeated by a Baton Pass powered Focus Blast, ending its victory streak throughout the tournament and region. Known Moves References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Dark Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Tobias' Pokemon (PT) Category:Mythical